


Scruff

by shit_shippers_say



Series: Our Universe and then Some [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5 + 1, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm sorry about this, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, beard burn kink, but I'm really not, cum play (?), eliott doesn't shave, enjoy, it's a whole thing, just a whoooooole lotta smut, like a lot of smut, lucas forgets to shave, needy sex (?), yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: Five times Lucas tried to pretend he hated beard burn, and one time Eliott didn't even bother to hide that he loved it.





	Scruff

**Author's Note:**

> it's... a lot of smut...
> 
> i'm sorry.
> 
> (for my team b/c i told them i'd write this and then it took me a month to get it done lmao)

1

 

_“The remnants of the S strain bacteria were treated with deoxyribonuclease, an enzyme which degrades DNA. After this treatment, the R strain -”_

Lucas sighs and shuts his eyes against the jumble of words staring at him from the page of his biology textbook. His focus keeps blurring and it takes him at least three separate tries to fully understand a sentence. When he opens his eyes again, his head begins to throb, causing him to wince and slam the textbook closed.

Eliott jumps where he’s sitting on the floor, leaning his sketchbook against the coffee table while he draws. His eyes land on his boyfriend and he puts his pencil down.

“Babe, you okay?” He asks, getting up and climbing onto the couch with Lucas. 

Lucas nods. “Yeah.” He says, quietly. “I’m just getting a headache. I’ll be fine.”

“You should take a break, _mon cœur_.” Eliott whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Lucas’ forehead, stubble brushing against the skin there. “You’ve been staring at that book for hours.”

Lucas sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He mumbles, leaning into his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m just so nervous about this test next Friday, and I feel like if I don’t study I’ll definitely fail -”

“Hey,” Eliott tilts his boyfriend’s chin to force him to look at him, “you are so ridiculously smart. You will be _fine_.” His lips find their way to Lucas’ in a chaste and gentle kiss, which Lucas happily returns, scratching his blunt nails through Eliott’s soft stubble. The taller boy finds it a bit odd, but doesn’t comment on it when he speaks again, “Besides, that test is a week away. You’ve got plenty of time to study. I have nothing but faith in you.”

Lucas smiles and rubs his nose against Eliott’s chin. “You’re so sweet.” He says, softly. “Thank you.”

Eliott chuckles and kisses Lucas’ jaw. “You wanna watch a movie to turn your brain off?”

Lucas giggles and brings his hand up, subconsciously, to run his fingers over Eliott’s chin, again.

“I’d love that.” He whispers pushing his book onto the floor with his other hand and cuddling into Eliott’s chest. His left hand comes up to take over the job of his right, stroking gently at Eliott’s light facial hair. He’s too tired to consider why, but the sensation makes him feel at ease in his _mec_ ’s arms. He lets his eyes drift closed and hums in soft content.  

“Okay…” The taller boy says slowly, staring down at his drowsy boyfriend. “Are you -”

A small noise leaves Lucas, something akin to a snore, causing Eliott’s eyes to soften. He lifts his hand to caress the back of Lucas’ head and presses his chin against the top of his head.

In his sleep, Lucas presses closer and nuzzles his head closer to Eliott’s chin, humming and gripping his boyfriend’s sweatshirt sleeves.

Eliott makes a mental note to put a rain check on that movie, and maneuvers them into a lounging position so Lucas can sleep peacefully.

 

2

 

Lucas isn’t sure when he started to _really_ notice it but, every once in a while, he’ll wake up with little patches of red all over his torso - sometimes even his legs - and it’s starting to freak him out. He’d spent the night at his boyfriend’s place after a particularly rough day of classes - that bio test had really kicked him in the ass - and now here he is, with those weird red patches, _again_.

Today, like every other morning he spends at his boyfriend’s apartment, Eliott comes out of the bathroom with his hair wet and his face shining, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Good morning, baby.” He smiles brightly, leaning over to kiss Lucas’ shoulder as the shorter boy stares at himself in the mirror in the corner of his boyfriend’s room.

“’Morning.” Lucas says distractedly.

Eliott raises a brow and catches Lucas’ eye in the reflection. “What’s wrong?”

Lucas finally turns to look at his boyfriend and huffs. “I think I have an allergic reaction to your bed.”

Eliott blinks at him. “... What?” He asks, confused. “Babe, we use the same detergent, how could you have an allergic reaction to my bed?”

“I don’t know!” Lucas says, throwing his arms up. “All I know is that, whenever I come stay the night when your parents are out of town, I wake up with these weird red marks all over me.” He points to the marks in question, one on the right side of his rib cage and another just above his left hip bone.

Eliott examines them for a few moments before chuckling softly. “Babe, that’s not a rash.” He says rubbing his thumb over the mark on Lucas’ hip and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, reassuringly. “That’s stubble burn.”

Lucas furrows his brows. “What, from you?” He asks, running his fingers over Eliott’s smooth shaven face. “But you shave everyday, _non_?”

Eliott shakes his head and pats Lucas’ side before heading over to his closet. “Wrong again, _choupisson_ , I shave every other day.”

Lucas thinks about that. He supposes he’s never really keeps track of how often he sees Eliott shave, but he always just assumed his boyfriend shaved everyday, like him. The more you know, Lucas guesses.

“Okay, well, could you try to stop marking your territory every time I stay over? It’s like carpet burn.” The shorter says, searching the floor for his clothes and pulling his jeans on.

“Sure,” Eliott shrugs, “I just won’t touch you on days that I don’t shave.”

Lucas blushes as he tugs his sweatshirt over his head. “I mean… I didn’t say _that_.” He says, quietly.

Eliott smirks and walks over, shirtless with black jeans on, unbuttoned and unzipped to reveal the waistband of his grey boxers. “I know, baby,” He hums, kissing Lucas’ jaw, “I’m joking. I couldn’t keep my hands off of you that long.”

Lucas tilts his head to the side when Eliott starts kissing down his neck, dipping his long fingers beneath the neck of his little boyfriend’s hoodie. His touch comes to rest on a dark purple bruise just below Lucas’ collar bone, and the shorter boy gasps, allowing Eliott to slip his tongue into his mouth.

When Lucas’ phone starts ringing, he shoves it off the nightstand and forces Eliott down onto the mattress, kissing him like his life depends on it.

“Mh - Shouldn’t you answer that?” Eliott asks between kisses. “It could be important.”

The phone stops ringing and Lucas grunts. “If it was that important, they’d call again.” He dives down to attack Eliott’s bare chest, nipping and licking at the skin of his pecs, causing the older boy to let out an aborted whine. “Lucas -”

Almost as if on queue, Lucas’ phone starts ringing, again.

“Ugh!” Lucas huffs, leaning down to the floor from where he’s straddling his boyfriend, and picks up the phone. “What is it, Yann?” He greets in irritation, letting his free hand drift down to the front of Eliott’s jeans. The taller boy watches on, in curiosity, as Lucas’ fingers dip below the band of his boxers through the opening of his jeans. He can clearly hear the other end of the conversation as Yann answers, because Lucas has now set it to speaker, holding the device next to his face.

“Well good morning to you, too.” Yann says. “I’m calling to see where you are. We said we were gonna go to the mall today, and the guys and I are waiting for you.”

Lucas groans. “ _Putain_ , I forgot.” His hand works its way down into Eliott’s boxers and secures itself around his member, working in slow, long strokes as well as he can manage. “I’m at Eliott’s.”

The boy in question has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from making any embarrassing sounds that Yann could hear.

“Oh, cool!” Yann says. “You can bring him. We’re headed there now, but you guys can meet us, if you want.”

Lucas smirks down at his boyfriend, who’s bucking up, helplessly, and letting out little groans muffled behind his palm. “Sure, we can do that.”

Eliott’s eyes roll back when Lucas’ thumb brushes up under the head of his cock, and he yelps loud enough for Yann to pause.

“Is everything okay?” He asks over the line. “I thought I just heard someone yell.”

Lucas grips the head of Eliott’s dick between his middle and fore fingers in a gentle warning for him to be quiet. Eliott whimpers quietly and nods.

“No, no,” Lucas says, “everything’s fine, just some people outside being annoying.”

“Ah, alright then.” Yann says. “We’ll see you in a little while, then!”

“Yep,” Lucas says, cheerfully, pumping his boyfriend’s dick in quick, calculated strokes. “See you soon!”

The call ends, and Eliott lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Christ, Lucas, you can’t just do that!” He laughs, but it falls into a moan when Lucas’ fist tightens and his little boyfriend situates himself so that he’s straddling Eliott’s left thigh. 

“Mh, you seem to be enjoying yourself. Plus, I just find you absolutely _irresistible_.” The shorter boy smirks, continuing his fast strokes and propelling his own hips down into Eliott’s thigh. His breaths start coming in short, little pants as he leans down, free hand coming up to hold Eliott’s jaw still, and licks a long strip from the base of his boyfriend’s jaw up to his ear. His hips are grinding with purpose, now, and the hand he has on Eliott’s dick is working faster and more sloppily as time passes. His breath is hot against Eliott’s ear when he speaks again. “By the way,” He pants, giving a sharp twist of his wrist on the upstroke, “you should grow your beard out more.”

Eliott cries out and releases onto Lucas’ hand and his own taut abdomen. He’s making these tiny, high-pitched moans that Lucas can’t _not_ file away for later, when he’s alone in the shower and thinking of his boyfriend.

Before Eliott can fully recompose himself, Lucas is coming in his jeans, one hand gripping Eliott’s jaw - firmly, but not enough to hurt - and the other, come-covered one coming to hold onto Eliott’s shoulder as he shudders through his orgasm.

Eliott’s arms wind around Lucas’ body as his little boyfriend shakes in his arms, both of them either half- or fully clothed, and panting like animals.

“Christ, I didn’t know you liked my beard that much.” Eliott laughs, breathlessly, against Lucas’ hair.

Lucas chuckles, still regaining his breath. “Mh, I guess there’s still a lot for us to learn about one another, huh?”

Eliott hums, tightening his arms around Lucas and leaving gentle kisses all over the side his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder that he can reach.

 

3

 

Lucas is stuck in a half dream, half awake state some time early on Sunday morning. He feels warm and heavy, with an overwhelming sense of calm gracing his senses. They’d spent the better part of yesterday with the boys, and Lucas had maybe one too many hits when they’d all congregated back at Yann’s place. He’s not hungover, but he is terribly drowsy, even just laying here in bed. He doesn’t open his eyes just yet, wanting to stay in this floaty feeling for a few more moments.

He begins to drift back to sleep when he feels gentle movement beside him. He thinks, blearily, that Eliott must be awake, so he hums in acknowledgement. Lucas doesn’t receive a verbal answer, but the rustle of the sheets let’s him know that his boyfriend has shifted closer.

“Morning.” Lucas murmurs, squinting his eyes open, slightly. Eliott’s hair is a complete and total mess, and his eyes are clouded with sleep. Lucas can’t help but run his hand through the misbehaving locks, scratching softly at Eliott’s scalp and making his boyfriend purr.

“Good morning, _mon cœur_.” Eliott hums, nuzzling closer to Lucas’ hand. He’s leaning up on his elbows, which are bracketing Lucas’ torso, and his body is a warm, welcome weight on top of the smaller’s.

Lucas leans up and presses a small kiss to the corner of Eliott’s mouth, using his free hand to pull the sheets over them. Giggling, he lets his legs fall apart, allowing Eliott to fall comfortably between them.

The sheets are a pale yellow, which allows the morning sunlight to just filter through enough so that Lucas can see Eliott’s brilliantly blue eyes. He notices that his boyfriend’s chin is covered in a light layer of facial hair, and runs his thumb around the edge, feeling the stubble against his skin.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Eliott whispers, appearing to read Lucas’ mind. “I’m so fucking lucky.”

Lucas giggles. “You’re such a dork.” He whispers back as Eliott leaves light kisses down his torso.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say after I just complimented you.” Eliott teases, settling with his chest between Lucas’ knees. They’re both naked, as the air conditioning in the apartment is pretty shit and it’s getting progressively warmer outside. “I’m just trying to tell you how much I love you.” Eliott’s breath tickles the skin just above Lucas’ boxers and the shorter boy can’t help the small shiver he gets.

“I love you too.” Lucas smiles down at his boyfriend as Eliott begins to curl his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. His breath hitches as the taller boy shoves them, roughly, down and nuzzles his chin against the bare skin of Lucas inner thigh.

Eliott’s eyes are dark, but his smile is soft and gentle. “May I?”

Lucas lets his legs fall fully apart and tosses his head back against the pile of pillows behind him. “Yes.” He breathes, although he’s not sure what Eliott specifically has in mind.

At the first pass of Eliott’s tongue over his hole, Lucas jolts, letting out a squeak that he covers with his palm pressed tightly over his mouth. He can feel Eliott smirk against him, stubble brushing against his ass and making his body shiver with lust.

Lucas lets his hand fall away and pants, softly, “Eliott, fuck, what -” He’s cut off by his own moan when Eliott’s tongue slides up the back of his thigh and down the skin of his inner thigh to just behind his balls.

They’ve discussed rimming before - even tried it once as a form of preparation for sex - but Eliott’s never taken it upon himself to spread Lucas out and just _go for it_ , like this. He’s always seemed shy about asking Lucas if he can go down on him this way, and Lucas has always found it endearing, but now it’s like Eliott has a sudden boost of confidence. His chin is bumping against Lucas’ bare ass as he begins licking into him with more fervor and the shorter boy makes an aborted thrust back against the feeling.

“You like my beard, huh?” Eliott purrs, pulling away and using his fingers to toy with Lucas’ slick hole, dipping inside and teasing little whimpers from the boy. “Does it turn you on?”

Lucas huffs at Eliott’s smug tone. “You wish.” He says, indignantly. “It’s annoying, actually.”

“Oh?” Eliott raises a brow in challenge. “Do you want me to stop?” He begins to sit up and Lucas whines, hooking his legs over Eliott’s broad shoulders and tugging him back down.

“Never…” He whispers, giving in to Eliott’s triumphant grin when his boyfriend dives back in.

Lucas is sure Eliott’s had practice doing this, and that should probably make him feel weird but, when it results in something this sexy, Lucas can’t feel anything but excitement.

Eliott’s fingers are spreading his ass apart, exposing him enough for the tall boy’s tongue to work its way in and out of him in long, slow thrusts. Lucas’ eyes roll back when he feels Eliott’s tongue catch in his rim as he pulls out and pushes back inside.

Eliott’s jaw must be hurting, but Lucas can’t seem to care all that much as his thighs start to shake from the stimulation. He feels it building in his stomach, boiling just beneath his skin, and all he can do is throw his arms out to his sides and grip the sheets. “ _Putain_ , Eliott, I’m coming…” He lifts his hips against the palm of Eliott’s free hand, which had somehow worked its way around Lucas’ cock, and then arches back against Eliott’s dexterous tongue.

Just as he’s about to let go, Eliott stops and releases Lucas dick.

“No, Eliott, _please_ -” Lucas’ begging is cut short when Eliott flips them over, his little boyfriend’s knees pressed to the bed, next to his ears. The taller boy runs his hands up the tops of Lucas’ thighs, around his ass cheeks to pull him up. Once Lucas is hovering over Eliott’s face, he gets the idea and flushes bright red.

“Eliott, I -”

“Wanna watch your face when you come.” Eliott whispers, darting his tongue out to just barely graze Lucas’ wet hole. The shorter boy gasps and lets out a small sob.

“Oh, _Jesus_ …” He chokes when Eliott brings him down with force onto his pointed tongue.

Off their own accord, Lucas’ hips start bouncing in little motions that shift Eliott’s tactile tongue in ways he can’t fully wrap his freshly awake brain around. There’s a gentle irritation coming from the friction of Eliott’s stubble against Lucas’ ass and thighs, but it just spurs Lucas on even more, his hips shifting in little figure eights against Eliott’s face. He can feel Eliott’s groans but their sound is overpowered by his own moaning and the bed squeaking against the wall. Eliott’s hand has disappeared behind Lucas and the shorter boy can hear the slick movement of his boyfriend’s fist around his own cock. His body shudders.

“F-Fuck…” He whimpers, bouncing becoming jerky and uncoordinated. Lucas’ hand shifts down to his own cock and begins stroking in short, rough movements, focused on the tip. His eyes roll up into his head and he can’t stop the cry that leaves his throat when he comes, hard and mind-numbing against the headboard of his bed, some even landing in Eliott’s hair.

As he recollects himself, panting and shaking like a leaf, he realizes he should probably get off of his boyfriend’s face, and scrambles flop down next to him. When he looks Eliott over, there’s a mess of come on his stomach and saliva running down his stubbled chin. Lucas’ face goes red but he can’t help the smirk on his lips.

“Definitely a good morning, huh?” The shorter boy giggles, swiping his thumb over Eliott’s slick and rough chin.

Eliott chuckles and rolls onto his side to slide his hand around Lucas’ waist and between the back of his thighs, just under his ass.

Lucas gasps and winces. “Fuck, you left beard burn all over me!” He giggles, letting Eliott drag him closer and kiss him. “I should be mad at you for that…” He mumbles against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Mmh.” Eliott hums, running his hand over Lucas’ raw thighs. “But you’re not.” He whispers, attacking Lucas neck with kisses. “You even asked me to grow it out.” He growls, grabbing Lucas’ slim waist and dragging him on top of him, again.

They don’t leave the bed until lunch time.

 

4

 

Eliott’s face feels itchy and dry, and the dry heat outside isn’t really helping the matter. He runs his fingers over his beard for probably the tenth time in the last five minutes and huffs in frustration.

“What’s your problem?” Lucas asks, coming back over to his boyfriend from where he’d been talking with the girls. They’re at the park having drinks with the gang and the crew and, by all standards, it’s a beautiful day with blue skies and no humidity. However, all Eliott can focus on is how dry his skin feels.

“Nothing.” The taller boy grumbles taking a sip of his beer, which he’d barely touched up until this point. “This stupid beard is so fucking itchy, it’s like having wool strapped to my face all day.”

Lucas’ expression falters a little bit, and he’s quiet for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry.” The shorter boy says, suddenly, looking away from his boyfriend to try and hide his reddening cheeks. It doesn’t work. “I know you grew it out because I asked you to, but if it’s really bothering you -”

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault.” Eliott says, wrapping his arm around Lucas’ waist and pulling him closer so that he can nuzzle his, only slightly, overgrown facial hair against the boy’s neck. Lucas’ shivers and leans in, closer, before pulling away.

“Stop that!” He giggles, thumping his fist against Eliott’s chest, weakly. “You can’t do that while we’re around so many people, or else -”

“‘Or else’ what?” Eliott smirks, leaning back in to kiss Lucas’ cheek. Normally, this would be innocent, if it weren’t for the way Eliott is bumping his chin against Lucas’ own smooth jaw.

The resulting moan that comes out of Lucas’ mouth, is way too loud for a public park.

Slapping a hand over his own mouth, Lucas pushes Eliott away. “Stop it!” He hisses. “You are _insatiable_ , recently!”

“Me?!” Eliott laughs. “You’ve been attached to me practically all week, babe, I feel like I can’t satisfy you, lately.”

Lucas blushes and shoves his boyfriend away. “You’re an asshole.” He giggles. “It’s your damn fault, anyway.”

“Oh?” Eliott smirks, running his fingers through his beard. “Because of this? Is this what gets you going, now?”

Lucas blushes, but huffs indignantly. “Maybe so, but it’s your fault for making it look so sexy.”

“Babe, all I did this morning was trim it.” Eliott points out. “You’re the one who wanted to take it for a ride.”

Lucas gasps, scandalized. “Eliott!” He practically shouts, looking around to see if anyone had heard. Apparently, no one around them really seems to care, so he steps into Eliott’s space and grabs the front of his shirt. “I should take you home, right now, and show you how badly I _really_ want to take you for a ride.” He growls, watching his boyfriend’s eyes darken. “I bet that would shut you up.”

Eliott swallows and tilts his chin down to be eye level with Lucas. “You and I both know you’re the one who will be begging me to let you come, later, so why don’t we table this discussion for when we’re not in public?”

Lucas bites his lip, staring Eliott down for another intense moment, before letting him go and standing back. “Alright, fine.” He says. “But don’t you dare shave that beard.”

“Oh, _choupisson_ ,” Eliott grins, wrapping his arms around Lucas’ waist and planting his palms protectively against his little boyfriend’s ass, “I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”

 

5

 

There’s a strong grip on both of Lucas’ thighs, as well as a coiling heat in the pit of his stomach. He can’t seem to keep his eyes open, as every time Eliott offers a particularly harsh thrust upwards there are sparks behind his eyelids. His body is pliant and being held up only by his knees bracketing Eliott’s waist accompanied by the taller man’s strong hold on the junction where his hips meet his thighs. Apparently, his boyfriend is making good on his promise from yesterday, because Lucas can barely continue the bouncing of his hips with how hard he’s shaking.

“ _Eliott_ …” Lucas lets out a quiet sob, his hands coming up from where they’re braced against the mattress to adhere to the headboard of Eliott’s bed. There’s sweat gathering in a light sheen over Eliott’s face and Lucas has to stop himself from leaning down to press his lips to the shimmering skin beneath him. He’s not sure he’d be able to handle a change in angle like that, since he already feels on the verge complete destruction. Lucas gives a sharp intake of breath when his boyfriend begins to shift beneath him and move up onto his knees with Lucas nestled in his lap. The shorter clings to Eliott, fingers scrambling against slick skin and knees clamping around his narrow waist. In a rush of confused lust, Lucas repeats, “Eliott…?”

“Shh,” Eliott soothes, running his palms up the outsides of Lucas’ tense thighs. He rubs circles against the shorter boy’s hip bones to ease the pressure his thighs are exerting against Eliott’s sides. “Relax, baby, relax.” He hums, and Lucas shuts his eyes against the ambush of how fucking _hot_ his boyfriend’s voice sounds. His thighs begin to tremble and loosen under Eliott’s ministrations.

“That’s it, _mon cœur_ , good.” Eliott whispers, sliding his grip to securely hold his little boyfriend against his pelvis. “Ready?”

“For what?” Lucas pants. His head is spinning, and he’s a hundred percent sure he’s ready and willing for anything Eliott wants to give him. “Move, _mon amour_ , please.” The smaller boy begs, trying to shift his hips, to no avail, in Eliott’s primal grip. If the taller’s smug expression is anything to go by, Eliott finds this hopeless desperation quite amusing.

Deft artist’s fingers tighten, just slightly, as he leans his stubbled chin against Lucas’ exposed neck, effectively reducing the little brunet to a shuddering mess. He can feel his skin becoming irritated and red, but he can’t bring himself to tell Eliott to move, especially when he begins speaking again.

“I asked if you were ready, _choupisson_ .” He husks, the movement of his jaw causing his facial hair to scratch against Lucas’ skin once more. He shifts his hips just enough, _just that much closer_ , to have Lucas gasping for more and letting out a string of rambling he never knew himself capable of.

“Yes! Eliott, _mon Dieu_ , please!” His voice comes out raspy and his subconscious makes him tilt his head just enough to get Eliott to rub his face against that sore spot on his neck again.

Before Lucas can even fully process what’s going on, Eliott gets his hands under his boyfriend’s ass and starts to use that grip as leverage to thrust in long, mind-blowing strokes.

Their hips rock together like pendulums on opposite swings, knocking the wind from Lucas every time they make contact. The new angle is doing wonders for how deep Eliott can reach, and the shorter brunet can’t stop the sounds escaping him if he tried. Thank _God_ Eliott’s parents are away for the weekend. His throat is beginning to burn with how loud he’s screaming and, eventually, Eliott’s left hand shifts up to cover Lucas’ mouth as he lays the boy down, back against the bed. He still has one hand under the shorter’s lower back, lifting him at just the right angle to hit that spot on nearly every thrust, and his other hand is firmly secured around his boyfriend’s mouth.

Lucas’ eyes are rolling, his stomach muscles are clenching with the effort to move with Eliott’s thrusts, and his legs have fallen open so wide that Eliott is concerned his _choupisson_ ’s hips will be sore later. Even through the taller’s clasped fingers, Lucas’ voice is loud and screaming obscenities until he finally settles into a completely blissed out, glassy-eyed state that Eliott has never witnessed before. He removes his hand, leaving Lucas’ jaw lax and his tongue darting out, absently, to wet his lips. His little boyfriend is panting heavily through his mouth and his eyes stare up at the ceiling of Eliott’s bedroom, unfocused and crossing with every push of Eliott’s cock along his insides.

“Lulu?” Eliott pants, sliding his fingers against Lucas’ jaw to turn his head in an attempt to get the smaller boy’s eyes to focus again, which they do.

“Mhm?” Lucas purrs, tilting his head in his trademark ‘I want a kiss’ face, and reaching up for his boyfriend.

Never one to deny _the look_ , Eliott leans down and presses a few sloppy kisses to Lucas’ open mouth. When he pulls away again, he pants into Lucas’ ear. “You scared me for a minute there, baby. Can you say something to me?”

Lucas nods and tries to move back against Eliott’s stalled hips.

“Use your words.” Eliott whispers, nipping at the side of Lucas’ jaw.

Lucas grunts in frustration and gasps out a response. “Eliott, fuck me, _please_.”

Eliott groans and readjusts his grip on Lucas’ hips, both hands clamped around the sharp bones there, and begins to piston his hips again. The pace the tall boy sets is fast and hard, stirring up Lucas’ insides and forcing sounds out of him that would put adult film stars to shame.

As Eliott’s thrusts go from calculated to chaotic, Lucas can feel every nerve ending in his body reduce down to the feeling of Eliott moving inside him. He can feel the way his own muscles are clenching and unclenching, like his body is trying to wring his boyfriend dry - which may well be the case very soon.

Every inward shift has Eliott’s dick pressing, firmly, against that soft bundle of nerves that makes stars burst at the base of Lucas’ spine. And, even though Lucas hasn’t even laid a hand on himself yet, he can feel the heat coiling and coiling tighter in the base of his belly. His body is trembling and sweating, and Lucas’ brain can only comprehend one thing: he is about to come, spectacularly.

“Ngh- Eliott, please, I’m gonna come -” The shorter boy pleads, reaching up to grab his boyfriend’s stubble ridden face. As Eliott leans down, latching his mouth onto Lucas’ throat, and begins sucking one of the biggest hickies against the same skin he burned with that magnificent facial hair not ten minutes prior, Lucas feels his entire body release. It’s like a spring loaded gun went off, and Lucas thinks he passes out, for a minute.

When he begins to comprehend what’s going on around him, again, Lucas feels the way Eliott’s dick is pulsating inside him and his own cock gives a valiant twitch at the warm flood of come that he feels fill him up.

“ _Fuck_.” Lucas’ voice catches as his boyfriend pulls out of him, leaving him wet and messy against the taller boy’s sheets.

Eliott looks down, admiring his handiwork, and reaches forward with one hand to spread Lucas’ legs more. Lucas feels a blush creep up, all over his face and chest, as Eliott’s dark gaze settles on the mess between his thighs.

“Mh.” Eliott growls, lowly, pressing his fingers into the mess and dipping them inside, just up to the first knuckle. Lucas’ breath hitches and his legs fall open just a touch wider. Eliott chuckles. “Ready for more already?”

As much as Lucas wants nothing more than to say “Yes, please, _God_ ,” he merely giggles and lets his fingers brush against Eliott’s wrist. “Maybe later.” He hums, an involuntary whine leaving him as Eliott’s fingers disappear, once more. He watches his tall boyfriend kneel up on the bed and reach over to pick up a dirty tee shirt to start cleaning them up.

“Got plans, do you?” Eliott smirks, tossing the shirt to the floor and leaning down to kiss Lucas’ lips, softly. It’s not out of the realm of possibility, it’s only about 13:45 on a Saturday.

“ _Ouais_ ,” Lucas sighs, sitting up and wincing only slightly, “I’m meeting Manon and Imane for coffee in about an hour. I guess I should shower before then, too.”

“I could shower with you.” Eliott offers, leaning up on his elbows as Lucas walks on bowed legs toward the bathroom. “Keep you company.”

Lucas gives him a dry look over his shoulder. “You mean _distract me_. No, I really do need to get ready.” He laughs before disappearing into the hallway.

Eliott leans back with his hands tucked behind his head and sighs, contently. He wonders if Lucas will notice the -

“Eliott _fucking_ Demaury, were you trying to draw _blood_?!” Lucas shrieks from the bathroom down the hall. “I look like I just got attacked by a giant leech!”

Eliott laughs so hard he almost falls off the bed.

 

\+ 1

 

As much as Lucas loves going out with his friends, there are some days where he’d rather just… _not_.

It’s the middle of May and, probably, the most stressful time of Lucas’ life. Yet his friends were _insistent_ that he join them for some celebratory drinks in the park to toast the nice weather finally coming round.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to go get hammered in the park, in broad daylight, but the thought of it puts a sour taste in his mouth today. Especially after he slept through four alarms. It could be because he was up late last night, studying for the stupid BAC - or because he was texting his boyfriend until four in the morning. Either way, Lucas is exhausted, cranky, and _late_.

As he rushes his way out of the apartment, he can’t help but feel like he’s forgotten something, but his phone is blowing up with texts and voice messages asking where he is, so he just ignores the nagging feeling and clamors down the stairs toward the main exit of the building.

Once he’s finally hit the sidewalk, walking as fast as his body will allow on minimum sleep, his phone begins to ring.

Lucas groans and answers it, gruffly. “Hello?”

“Whoa,” Eliott’s voice is light and full of smiling laughter when he responds, “hello to you too. Are you feeling alright?”

Lucas’ anxiety subsides, slightly at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and he takes a deep breath when he reaches a crosswalk and leans against the light pole to wait for the signal to continue. “I’m fine, just running a bit late. How is everything?”

“Good,” Eliott says and Lucas can practically hear his giddiness. “Basile is a bit drunk already, which is quite hilarious. Yann and Arthur have started a game of volleyball with an empty beer can, and the girls have joined in. I miss you, though.” His voice softens towards the end, making Lucas’ heart swell with love as he continues across the street.

“I’ll be there soon, babe, just keep occupied until I am.” He says, softly. “I miss you too.”

“Okay.” Eliott says, letting the conversation taper off. Lucas waits for him to say something and, when he doesn’t, pipes up from his end.

“Well, I’m walking to the park, now, so -”

“Lucas?” Eliott says quietly, capturing Lucas’ attention.

Lucas can feel his whole being collapse into a puddle on the pavement as he responds. “Yeah, baby?”

“ _Je t’aime_ .” Eliott says. “I know you’ve been really stressed lately, but I want you to know that I love you, so much. You’re gonna be fine, _choupisson_ , I believe in you. _Minute par minute_ , right?”

Lucas pulls off to the side of the walkway and leans against an empty wall to collect himself. He’s quiet for a long time, willing his eyes to _not_ do that right now, as he’s in public, and crying is just not an option. When he finds his voice, again, he lets out a shaky breath. “ _Ouais_ , minute by minute.” He whispers into the receiver. “ _Merci_ , Eliott. I love you too.”

He can practically hear Eliott beaming on the other end of the call. “I’ll see you soon, _mon cœur_. I’ll wait for you at the main gates.”

Lucas gives a watery smile he knows Eliott can’t see. “Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

The call drops, and Lucas shoves his phone into his pocket, making his way toward the park, once more.

 

-

 

Just as he’d promised, Eliott is waiting for Lucas at the main entrance of the park, smile bright and blinding when his eyes fall on his lover.

“Hey -” Eliott’s words fail him when he gets a good look at the shorter boy as Lucas makes his way into his boyfriend’s waiting arms.

Lucas lifts his face to look up at Eliott and raises a brow. “What’s wrong?”

Eliott blinks, lifting his hand to run his fingers over Lucas’ jaw. When he does, Lucas feels an odd sensation of light stubble shifting under the pads of Eliott’s fingers. Blushing, he lifts his own hands to his face, covering everything under his nose.

“ _Mais non_!” He cries, voice muffled by his own hand. “I forgot to shave!”

Eliott is still staring at him, and Lucas is starting to feel like he’s being scrutinized. He keeps his hands firmly pressed to his face when he speaks again.

“I think I’m just gonna go home, I’m clearly not in the right frame of -”

Eliott shuts him up by grabbing hold of Lucas’ wrists and forcing his hands away from his face. In a brief, intense moment, Lucas is hyper aware of the way people have begun to look at them, but Eliott doesn’t seem to mind as he leans forward and brushes his nose against Lucas’ rough jawline.

“You look…” Eliott trails off, pressing little kisses up the side of his boyfriend’s face and to his ear, where he sucks the lobe between his teeth and nibbles, playfully. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Lucas’ eyes fall shut and he slips his hands up into Eliott’s hair. “Eliott, I look - ah, stop biting me - I look like I just rolled out of bed.”

Eliott pulls his mouth away from Lucas’ neck and chuckles. “No, baby, you look fucking sexy.” He whispers, sliding his fingers over Lucas’ jaw, again. “I might just have to take you home…”

Lucas blushes. “But everyone -”

“Is too drunk to even notice we aren’t there.” Eliott says, slipping the hand that’s not on Lucas’ face down to rest at the curve of the shorter boy’s ass. “Come on, babe, my place isn’t too far from here.”

Lucas giggles when his boyfriend’s lips land on his neck again. “That sounded like the cheesiest pick up line in the world.”

“Did it work?” Eliott nips at the skin just below Lucas chin.

Lucas whines, quietly, completely forgetting the world around them and just _feeling_ the affection his boyfriend is giving him right now. “Depends,” He breathes, “what will you do once we get there?”

“Well,” Eliott slips the hand on Lucas waist down just that much lower to grip his ass, “my parents will be at work until at least eight o’clock tonight, so I suppose I could do whatever I want. Or… whatever _you_ want…”

Lucas hums. “That’s tempting…” He whispers, tangling the fingers of both of his hands into Eliott’s unruly hair. “I think I might just have to agree.”

“Well, don’t sound so excited.” Eliott chuckles, giving Lucas’ ass a small pat - just a bit harder than is strictly necessary in public - and, yep, Lucas will be incoherent within the next hour, if he and Eliott have anything to say about it.

“Shut up.” Lucas says, dragging Eliott down into a wet, sloppy kiss. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

-

 

The door to Eliott’s apartment slams shut behind them and, before Lucas can gather his thoughts, the taller boy has him pinned up against the foyer wall, attacking his neck with love bites and kisses that have Lucas’ head spinning.

“Baby,” Lucas moans, “babe, please -” He works his hips forward to try and get some kind of friction on the ridiculous tent that’s grown in his jeans.

Eliott doesn’t respond, verbally, he merely wraps his hands around the backs of Lucas’ thighs and lifts his little boyfriend up.

With a yelp, Lucas wraps his legs around Eliott’s waist and falls into a string of broken moans as his boyfriend starts thrusting their hips together, causing the wall and everything attached to it to rattle and thump.

“Easy,” Lucas pants, trying to get a grip on Eliott as the boy continues to grind their hips together. It’s dizzyingly addictive and Lucas has to force himself not to thrust back for fear that they’ll break something.

Eliott gets his hands on Lucas’ ass, using that as leverage to pull his boyfriend’s ass directly down onto his own hard cock. “You’re irresistible, you know that?” The tall boy pants, hotly, into Lucas’ ear. “Absolutely irresistible”

Lucas lets out a low grunt and, starts to give little aborted thrusts back against Eliott. “Baby, careful, you’re gonna break something -”

“Let me.” Eliott growls, putting more force behind his thrusts. “It’ll remind me how fucking sexy my boyfriend is.”

Lucas laughs, breathlessly, regressing into a pitiful whine when Eliott shoves one of his hands between them to offer another layer of friction on both of their cocks. Being held up by just his own thighs clamped around his boyfriend’s waist and one hand under his ass, gives a strong jolt of electricity to Lucas’ stomach and he has to stop his movements. “If you don’t stop that, I’m gonna come and this will be over _way_ too quickly.”

Eliott snarls - honest to God, _snarls_ \- and wraps both of his hands around Lucas to carry him toward his bedroom.

Lucas is tossed onto the bed, fully clothed, as Eliott crawls on top of him, legs straddling his waist and pulling at his own sweatshirt to tug it over his head. Lucas’ eyes drag down Eliott’s taught torso and he has to bite his lip to keep from whimpering at the sight. Eliott doesn’t seem to notice, though, as he unbuttons his own jeans and removes them, and his boxers, faster than Lucas can even tell what he’s doing.

Eliott’s hands work at Lucas’ clothes, removing them just as efficiently as he removed his own, and he starts to work his way down his lover’s chest and stomach with kisses and love bites alike.

When Lucas’ head stops spinning, he picks up on what Eliott is trying to do and stops him. “Oi!” He says, loudly enough to make Eliott jump and freeze where he is. Lucas’ eyes soften at the boy, who looks like a frightened animal being kept from its food, and he motions for Eliott to rejoin him up at the head of the bed. “Come here.”

Eliott blushes and slowly climbs back up, face-to-face with Lucas as his thighs bracket his waist. “I’m sorry, I -”

“Shh.” Lucas soothes, kissing Eliott softly. “Turn around.”

Eliott blushes, harshly. “Like -?”

“Like, do what you were about to do but face the other way.” Lucas smirks, rubbing his thumb against Eliott’s lower lip. “I wanna show you what it feels like.”

It takes a moment for Eliott to realize what Lucas means but, when he does, he shudders throughout his entire body and follows Lucas’ instructions. Once he’s settled, with his face positioned over Lucas’ cock and his ass above Lucas’ face, Eliott whimpers as he takes Lucas all the way to the base, sucking with reckless abandon, opening his throat so that the head of his boyfriend’s dick is always brushing against the back. He moans around his boyfriend in his mouth and yelps when Lucas starts to thrust up.

Lucas’ hand comes to brush his fingers against Eliott’s chin and groans as he halts his hips. “Easy, baby, don’t wanna come yet.” He says, breathlessly. Eliott whines, but pulls back, lapping and sucking at the tip with just the soft edge of his tongue and lips. Lucas hums in appreciation. “That’s it, baby, just like that.”

Eliott almost pulls off to respond but, when he feels Lucas’ tongue sliding up between his cheeks, his words die on his tongue and he gasps around Lucas’ cock. He can feel the stubble on his boyfriend’s chin brushing against the soft skin between his balls and his hole as Lucas’ tongue begins sliding and dipping further and further into him.

“Oh _fuck_ , Lucas!” Eliott cries, thrusting his hips back and replacing his mouth with his hand on his boyfriend’s hard cock. “ _Fuck_ , that feels so good, baby, _mon Dieu_ …”

Lucas smirks and Eliott feels it, but he’s too busy riding the shorter boy’s face to care about any kind of embarrassment, right now. Needing a better angle, Eliott sits up, bouncing without any inhibitions, on his lover’s face with his hand still pumping at his dick. “Yes, Lucas, fuck!” He whimpers, teaching behind him with his free hand and gripping the boy’s hair. The burning sensation from Lucas’ facial hair drives the boy absolutely mad with lust and he can’t stop the way he grinds back against his tongue, growling and huffing with hunger for the feeling.

Lucas’ hand comes up and taps, rapidly, on Eliott’s right thigh, forcing the taller boy to fall forward onto his forearms, lifting his ass away from the shorter boy’s face. He’s panting and whining with the loss, and his hand has halted on Lucas’ cock.

“Jesus, Eliott, what has gotten into you today?” Lucas pants, catching his breath.

“Nothing,” Eliott dismounts his boyfriend and turns back around to straddle him again, pulling him up into a sitting position so that he’s poised in Lucas’ lap, “yet.”

Lucas chuckles, grabbing Eliott’s ass. “Is that what you want?”

Eliott thinks about that. He’s not opposed to bottoming, he actually quite enjoys it, but he usually enjoys the look on Lucas’ face when he sinks into that tight, wet heat even more. Today, though, he wouldn’t mind having Lucas leave some beard burn on him as the shorter boy fucks him into a stupor.

“Mhm, I’d say so.” Eliott confirms, grinding his hips down against Lucas’ cock. “That is, if you think you can handle it.”

Lucas narrows his eyes. “You know I can.” He growls, slapping his hand down against Eliott’s left ass cheek. “I’ll have you drooling against the bed sheets and screaming my name in no time, and we both know that’s true.”

Eliott shudders and arches his back. “Then do it.” He purrs, gripping Lucas’ hair. “Do it. Ruin me. Leave your mark all over me.” He runs his finger over Lucas’ unshaven jaw.

Realization dawns in Lucas’ features. “Ah, okay, I see.” He whispers, leaning forward to nuzzle his chin against Eliott’s throat. “You want me to mark you up like you did to me, huh?”

Eliott smirks and preens under Lucas’ touch. “Mhm…”

Lucas smirks and gives a harsh bite to the reddened skin he left behind. “Okay, then, baby. Lay on your back and spread your legs for me.”

Eliott complies, pulling Lucas down between his thighs and kissing him with force. He hadn’t seen where the lube came from, but it wasn’t very far so he’s not surprised Lucas was able to locate it so quickly. When Lucas’ slick fingers find his hole, Eliott gasps and pushes down on them, his body pulling them in with a desperate whine.

Lucas watches where his fingers are disappearing into his boyfriend with an expression of pure awe. “Christ, if this is what happens when I don’t shave, I might as well grow a full beard.”

Eliott rides down on Lucas fingers, whimpering and nodding. “Yes - _God_ \- you definitely should… Oh my god, more, please!”

Lucas adds a third finger into him, twisting and searching for the taller boy’s prostate until he finally finds it, causing his _mec_ to scream and propel his hips down in a harsh thrusting motion.

“In,” Eliott pants, brokenly, “get inside me, Lucas, now, please. _Oh my fucking God_ -”

Lucas smirks at the way he’s able to reduce his boyfriend to nothing more than a needy, begging slut and removes his fingers, only to replace them with his cock not two seconds later.

Eliott cries out in relief and wraps all of his limbs around the boy on top of him. “Yes! Christ, move, Lucas, faster!”

Lucas growls, lifting Eliott’s hips and thrusting as deep as he can reach while attacking his neck with a mixture of beard burn and hickeys that make the older boy sob in pure pleasure.

“Fuck, Lucas, _yes_ , don’t stop, _putain_!” His voice is about two octaves higher than normal and his hips are working double time to get his lover to move faster and harder with every in stroke. His muscles are clenching, milking Lucas for everything he’s worth, and the shorter boy tries to slow down.

“ _Non, non, non_ , baby, please keep fucking me, please -”

Lucas groans into Eliott’s neck. “I’m so close, _mon amour_ , I’m gonna come -”

“Yes!” Eliott shouts, rattling the walls, and humping down on Lucas’ dick. “Yes, _God_ , please come inside me, please, please, _please_ -”

It’s all desperation, hot and sweaty, and Lucas’ stomach is coiling tighter and tighter with every movement of Eliott against him. His boyfriend is tight and wet and welcoming, pulling his orgasm from him faster than he’s ever experienced before, and all Lucas can do is bury his face in the boy’s neck and convulse through his orgasm, cock twitching inside his boyfriend and arms tightening around his waist.

Eliott shivers at the feeling, whimpering and wrapping all of his limbs tightly around his boyfriend. “Fuck…” He sobs into Lucas’ hair, hips rolling to milk every last ounce of come from his lover’s cock.

Lucas whines and extracts himself to pin Eliott’s hips still, too sensitive for him to keep _moving_ like that. “ _Arrête_ , baby, stop.” He pants, shivering with oversensitivity and pulling out of that tight heat. “Jesus Christ.” He groans, watching the come leak out onto Eliott’s bed sheets, staining them beyond repair.

Eliott whimpers and twitches his hips up. “Ah, Lucas, please, let me come…”

Lucas pauses and looks up to see Eliott’s cock standing up, angry and red, against his belly. He tuts and pins his boy’s thighs to the mattress, spreading his legs and diving down to swallow his cock down all the way to the base, stubbled chin brushing against the top of the taller boy’s balls.

Eliott gasps and cries out, thrusting his hips up in desperation as Lucas sucks him down, swallowing and humming around his cock. “ _Yes_ , baby, _ouais_ , _putain_ …”

Lucas gathers his come, which is still dripping out of Eliott, and slides two of his fingers back in, finding his prostate with ease and attacking it with little jabs and circular motions.

“ _Ouais_ , Lucas, right there!” Eliott screams, arching his back up off the mattress, caught between thrusting up into his boyfriend’s mouth and humping down onto his fingers. “I’m coming… _Lucas_!”

Lucas makes a startled noise when Eliott starts to come down his throat, but he swallows everything he can catch, pulling his fingers out and licking at the tip as he pulls away.

Panting, Lucas slides up Eliott’s body and kisses him, offering him his own taste.

Eliott kisses back, sloppily, and wraps his fingers into the hair at the base of Lucas’ neck. His chest is heaving with how heavily he’s breathing, and his thighs are still shaking with the force of his orgasm.

“Fuck, I should _really_ grow out my beard more.” Lucas pants, settling with his head pressed against Eliott’s chest. “If you’re gonna jump me, like that, I’m mad I didn’t start doing it sooner.”

Eliott giggles. “I told you, you look sexy.” He says, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Also, I think your beard burn kink may have contributed, just a bit.”

“It is _not_ a kink!” Lucas laughs, slapping Eliott’s chest, lightly.

Eliott laughs and tilts the boy’s chin up, nuzzling their noses together and leaving a little kiss to the tip of Lucas’. Lucas giggles and wraps his arms up around Eliott’s neck, nuzzling closer and basking in the love he feels warming him all over.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Eliott speaks again. “Sorry, but it’s definitely a kink.”

Lucas whacks him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you


End file.
